


They Kept Working

by That_Adorable_Fox



Series: Im Not Venting to You [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, If You Squint - Freeform, Not a Vent Fic, Slight Comfort, What does it mean?, at all, i dont know, who is it?, you tell me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: When all comes to a close,and time passes all to fast,what else is there to do,other than to keep on working?





	They Kept Working

He kept working, working, working.

He grew frustrated more often, he grew snappy.

He yelled more, he never seemed like himself anymore.

Like the old him.

When he smiled more and there weren't as many problems that he had to work through.

Patton stopped inviting him, saying he that it was his punishment for acting out.

He just retorted he wasn't a child, and kept to himself.

Virgil stopped hanging around him, not wanting to be yelled at anymore.

So he kept working, working, working.

What else was there to do anymore?

So he stayed holed up in his room, summoning food, water, and love.

And then he would put on that costume when they “needed” him.

And past on that fake person while he's at it.

And rise up to help out all he can.

But how’s he to help,

When no one ever actually listens?

So he stands in his spot and nods and hums in agreement, putting away anything non-beneficial to the Host.

His goals, his anger, his frustration, his whimsies, everything.

And he kept working, working, working.

Because he’s the only thing keeping him alive.


End file.
